Black Rose
by BueFlame
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have a sister that one of them doesn't know abbout and the other believes her to be dead. But when she comes back...well you'll just have to read and find out. The YYSH gang come into play as well...Please R&R. R
1. Chapter 1

Hello there this is my fanfic so don't be too hard on me.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own YYHH or Inuyasha.sob

Chapter 1

----------------------------------------Starting in Koenma's office----------------------------------

"What! You stupid baby, I thought I told you that we weren't gonna do anymore retrieving the stolen treasure missions! Besides, what about the heavy duty security and all that crap you said you were gonna have so that **this** didn't happen, huh?"

"Calm down Yuske! The security wasn't complete yet, so my father's safe was easily breached. Oh, please just get the treasure back before my father gets back from his meeting." 'Or he'll spank me or worse, he'll call **_her_** to come and baby-sit me. Noooooo!'

"Hmph! Why should I?" looking at the tiny prince of Rekai, trying to look serious, all the while trying to hold in his laughter at the look of pure terror on the prince's face.

'This is getting irritating'

'I've got to agree with you there Hieh, why must they always shout while arguing?'

'Because they're idiots'

'Yes, it seems that way, though I wonder how someone like Yuske got picked to be the leader of this group'

'Yes I wonder about that too, shall we shut them up there giving me a headache'

"We will oblige to your wishes of retrieving the treasure Koenma," Kurama said interrupting their little argument.

"Hey! What the hell-"

"Oh thank you, that's very considerate of you. Well you shall be retrieving this," motioning to the picture of a lamp.

"Where going to go get a lamp back?" Kuabara asked.

"That's right"

"Oy! Koenma you should go check to see if hell's frozen over" Yuske said smirking.

"Why should I need to do that Yuske?"

"Because, Kuabara actually got something right!" he said jokingly.

"Hey! Urameshi you're so dead! Again! Except this time by me!" he said while charging at Yuske, which he easily dogged.

"Oh please, you can't lay a finger on me. Did you forget all the times I used to beat you and your gang up single handedly without you being able to hit me, not even once?" he said laughing.

"Gahh! Urameshi you scum-bag. Get over here so I can kick the the shit outta you!"

"Hahaha, you kick the shit outta me? No, I think you're confused, that should be the other way around" and finish off by punching him right square in the jaw and thus knocking him unconscious.

"Are you quite finished with your little fight, Yuske?" said a rather irritated prince.

"Tch, yeah quit yer whinin' ya baby," he responded smirking.

Twitch, twitch. "Anyways as I was saying, you are to retrieve the lamp from the oni youkai and its gang that took it and bring it back here. And try not to harm the artifact in any way."

"Hn."

"I think what Hieh was trying to say was, were can we find this oni gang?" asked Kurama.

"Ah. Well they are somewhere in the mountain range in the youkai realm. Their headquarters is a castle. Botan will send you there." Then signaling for Botan to make a portal to take the detectives to the oni's headquarters. "And oh yes, I almost forgot, take the communicator with you just in case anything bad happens."

"Very well." Kurama said taking the communicator for safe keeping.

"Follow me you guys," said the blue haired grim reaper, going through the portal on her oar. The spirit detectives soon followed after her. Yuske dragging Kuabara with them.

A.N. Well I hope you liked it. Please read and review. Flames are fine, but I'll probably ignore them. Inuyasha comes into the story in the third chapter k.

Ja ne! .


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there, the second chapter is up. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own YYHH or Inuyasha.sob

Chapter 2

Black Rose

---------------------------------------------Yuske's Room---------------------------------------------

"Botan what the hell are we doing in my room!" screaming at the blue haired girl.

"Calm down Yuske, first we're going to do a little bit of studying," smiling at them all.

"There's no way in hell that I'm studying! You know as well as anyone that I hate school."

"Yes Yuske we all know that, but that doesn't mean I approve of you skipping school or of you fighting either" said a rather short brown hair, brown eyed girl that had just come into the room.

"Uh…Keiko what are you doing here?" sliding toward the other side of the room slowly, so as to be out of hitting range of the irate female. She may be small but, she sure as hell can hit hard. 'I wonder where she gets the strength to hit that hard. Cuz it sure stings even after she hits me, even if it is just playfully.'

Glaring at her boyfriend she said, "You said that today you were going to take me out on a date _remember_," her voice growing dangerously more angry with every word she said.

"Oh shit!"

"Watch your language Yuske!"

"Aw come on Keiko, Koenma wants us to go on another mission to get some lamp thingy," shrugging his shoulders and getting closer to his girlfriend. (**BueFlame:** Oooo bad move Yuske. **Yuske:** Ah shut up. **BueFlame:** What did you say.death glare**Yuske:** Uh…nothin'runs away **BueFlame: **Coward get back here! Before I start chasing after him I want to apologize for this interruption. Well with that, on with the fic.)

Then she hits him on the arm. Hard. "Ow! What the hell was that for!" Slap!

'That sounded like it hurt, my ears are still ringing'

'Hn. The fool got what he deserved'

'_Yes I agree with Hieh_'

'So you're finally awake, are you fox'

'_Hey I get tired too_'

'Doing what'

'_Stuff_''

'Right' mentally rolling his eyes at the fox's antics.

'_Hey! Don't roll your eyes at me you little-_'

'That's quite enough you two'

'Hn'

"Botan, why don't you tell us know what you were going to tell us earlier. Preferably before anyone starts fighting again," addressing the, until know ignored grim reaper.

"Hey why am I in Urameshi's room? And why are Keiko and Botan here?"

"So you finally decide to wake up ya block head?"

"Shut up Urameshi! Uh…my head hurts. Anyone one got an aspirin or somethin' that'll help. "

"Well anyway, I wanted to show you guys this," taking out a roll of parchment from her kimono. "It's a layout of the castle. I thought it might come in handy for the job, it even shows the places were there are likely to be guards," she said brightly.

"Thank you Botan. This will indeed help us complete the mission faster," taking the layout of the castle from Botan with a smile.

"You're welcome, I'm glad I was able to help," smiling at him in return.

"Hn. Let's go already"

"Alright then, follow me," making another portal for them to go through.

"I want to come too Yuske," grabbing on to his sleeve before he went through after the guys.

"It's too dangerous for you to come with us Keiko, you'll have to stay here and wait for me to return," looking at her and regretting saying so after seeing the look on her face.

"But Yuske I want to go with you guys. Besides I can get into places that even Hieh can't get into. Oh, please Yuske. Besides I've been to more dangerous things, so don't try to pull that one on me. And you know I hate waiting for you to return, It's nerve wrecking," now on verge of tears.

"Fine you can come, even though I know I'm going to regret it. On one condition though, you will do as I say and without disobeying or argument. Got it?" massaging his temples for he new a headache was on the way.

"Oh thank you Yuske. And I'll do whatever you say ok," hugging him and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Alright then let's go. The guys are probably waiting for me."

"Okay then what are we waiting for lets go," and with that they slipped through the portal and onto the road that lead through to the castle.

"Hn. Took you long enough."

"Yeah well Keiko kept me a while. So where do get from."

"It seems that the best way to get in is through the back gate," said the red haired Kurama looking at the map.

"Alright then it looks like you've got everything under control, so I'll leave you at it," with that Botan flew through the portal on her oar.

"Let's go already, stay behind me Keiko," motioning for them to follow him.

Once they were inside they went into the main chamber, killing all of the demons that got in their way without too much difficulty. When they finally got to the main chamber they found it empty and at the center was the lamp they were sent to retrieve.

'Odd it's empty and I don't sense anything, how about you Hieh?'

'Nothing yet'

"Well I'll be damned this wasn't that hard to get at all," Yuske said grabbing the lamp that was at the center of the chamber.

Suddenly as if out of thin air, the gang of oni appeared surrounding the spirit detectives.

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy," said the ugliest and the biggest of the oni there.

"Who the hell are you!" Yuske demanded.

"I'm Kuzo the leader of this gang of oni. Now give me back that lamp or I'll kill this pretty little girl," he said grabbing a frightened Keiko and holding her from the throat for him to see.

"You bastard let her go right now, before I beat the shit outta you!"

But before he could carry out his threat to kill the oni leader, the oni were all dead on the floor in a puddle of their own blood in a blink of an eye. "Put her down you scum," said a deathly calm female voice coming from the cloaked figure holding a katana to the oni leader's throat. As soon as he let her go and she was safely behind Yuske, she removed the blade from his throat and said, "Keiko turn around I don't want you to see this." And Keiko having a feeling that it was for the best turned around as she was asked to. When she did the cloaked figure sliced the oni leader neatly in half. "I'll take this lamp now, thank you."

"Hey how'd you get that? Who are you? And Why did you help us!" screamed Yuske, demanding some answers from the cloaked figure.

"I will see you again detective and you too Keiko…very soon," and as quickly as she had come she was gone, but in the place where she had stood not 1 second ago was a black rose.

Gasp. "It really was her," and with that Keiko fell into a state of unconsciousness.

"Keiko!"

A.N. Well I hope you liked it. Please read and review. Flames are fine, but I'll probably ignore them. Yes Keiko knows her too; everything shall be explained in the next chapter. Sesshomaru comes into the story in the next chapter ok.

Ja ne! .


	3. Chapter 3: You know her?

Hello there, the third chapter is up. Hope you like it. I know you people read this and don't review so **review. **It's really not that hard just click on the blue thing that says** write review **and tell me what you think okay, ok. It's at the top or the very bottom.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own YYHH or Inuyasha.sob

Chapter 3

You now her?

------------------------------------------Keiko's Flashback-------------------------------------------

"Hey look there she is!" screamed the tallest and meanest looking boy to the others. "Did you really think that you were going to get away with calling me an idiot, ya little witch?" he said snidely to the little girl with brown eyes and hair cowering behind the tree. "Time for your punishment? What should we do to her boys? Any suggestions?"

"Why don't we beat her until she's black and blue boss," suggested his right hand man a small boy with greasy black hair and squinty black eyes.

"That's a great idea Rats," replied the boy while the others murmured their agreement and snickered. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get started," then motioning to the other boys to surround her. "I'm going to make you wish you had never called me an idiot, little girl."

"Are you sure boss, I mean that no one will find out and that we won't get into any trouble? And don't you think that this is going a little too far, I mean she is just a little girl," said the boy with fair hair and brown eyes.

"Are you questioning me?" he asked the boy.

"N-no boss, just forget everything I said," stuttered the boy nervously.

"Good, cuz next time I'll beat the pulp outta you," he threatened.

"Y-yes boss."

'That idiot is really mean and scary. I've been looking for a way out but I can't see any way for me to get around any of these boys.' thought the little girl in the middle of the boys. "They're not paying attention to but they would easily catch up to me and start hitting me. I'm scared, I'm really scared.'

'You don't have to be afraid anymore I'll protect you.'

'Who are you?'

'I'm some one who wants to help you.'

'Oh okay, can you save me right now? Please.'

'Of course.'

"So then where were we? Oh yeah, we were gonna beat you up," said the boy now returning his attention to the little girl in front of him.

"Hey you!"

"Who me?" said the boy stupidly.

"Yes you, you idiot. Don't you dare lay a finger on that little girl!" said a teenage girl with piercing silver eyes and shiny, silky, pure black hair with porcelain skin.

"Hey! Who you calling an idiot you witch! Mind your own damn business," glaring at the girl.

"You little punk, you'll regret ever saying that! Keiko turn around I don't want you to see this." She did as she was told and turned around. As soon as she did that the other girl ran with the speed inhuman toward the boys and hit them over the head so that they fell unconscious on the floor. She then picked them up, took of their pants, tied their wrists and anckles together so that they couldn't escape, taped up their mouths and then making sure no one saw her, hung them on the fence nearest to the park facing the street. "You can look now I'm finished," she said noticing that the girl was still looking the other way.

"Oh, okay," staring at the girl that had saved her with her big eyes and a smile on her face. "Thank you for saving me pretty lady. What did you do to those meanies?" she asked.

"Oh nothing to worry your little head about. Thank you, do you really think I'm pretty?" she asked rather shyly blushing, but trying to look cool in front of the little girl. And apparently it worked, because the girl didn't seem to notice that she was embarrassed.

"Yes, I do. What's your name?" she replied innocently.

"Oh, sorry for not introducing myself properly. My name is Mya." smiling down at the little girl. "Here this is for you," handing the girl something.

"Wow. Really? You really want me to have this! I've never seen a black rose before!" she said excitedly, jumping up and down from joy. "But…won't it die," she added looking down at the ground sadly.

Hooking finger and lifting her chin so she could see her face, she said, "It's a token of my friendship. And it won't die if you promise to put it in water and change it every week. Can you do that?"

"Yes, yes I can," looking much happier now that she knew this. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Yes…one day in the future. I pinky promise," holding out her pinky to the little girl. To which she curled her little pinky around giggling.

"Okay"

-o0End Flash Back0o-

"Keiko, Keiko! Come on wake up!" said someone while shaking her gently. 'Who's calling me?'

"Keiko!"

"Y-yuske?" she asked weakly, "Is that you?"

"Yes. Are you okay? You fainted, so I brought you to Rekai with us." looking at her worryingly. "What happened? Why did you faint like that? Did you know that girl?"

"Yes I know her. I was just so shocked to see her again, I guess I just fainted because of that," looking at Yuske. 'I still can't believe that was her though'

"What's her name? Do you have any idea why she would take the lamp?" still looking at her a bit worried.

"Her name is Mya, and I haven't the faintest idea as to why she would want the lamp."

"O.K. then rest for now. I'm going to go see Koenma with the other guys," giving her a peck on the forehead.

"I'll go with you. I'm fine really, you have nothing to worry about, so can I come too? Please?" giving him the puppy dog look for the special effect.

"No, not the face, aw come on. Fine! Come with me," helps her stand up and leads her to Koenma's office.

------------------------------------------Koenma's Office---------------------------------------------

"So now that you've arrived Yuske, why don't you tell me what happened, and why you don't have the lamp!"

"Calm down ya baby. Some girl took it after killing all of the oni youkai," glaring at the leader who was now for some reason in his teenage form.

'Grrr. I'm in my teenage form and he still calls me a baby! That unrespectful swine' "Do I look like a baby to you, Yuske!" A big vein was now pulsing on the prince's head.

"Well…yeah. With you suckin' on that pacifier," he said smirking.

"I have this for a reason!" almost succeeding in spiting the pacifier out of his mouth.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways Keiko seems to know her," looking at her expectantly, as was everyone else.

"You knew the girl that took the lamp?"

"Yes. Her name is Mya and she's my friend," speaking to the prince.

"I see. Do you know why she might want to take the lamp?" looking at the girl eagerly awaiting an answer

"I'm afraid not," looking at the ground.

"Oh well, that's unfortunate. Maybe she is plotting something that may harm us or ningenkai," looking at the detectives.

"No! She wouldn't do anything like, that I know it. She saved me she wouln't do something like that!" shaking her head practically in tears.

"Now, now, calm down young lady. Besides you never know, people change over the years."

"No I know she's a good person, I know it!"

'Calm down Keiko. I'll take it from here. Thank you for still believing in me and calling me your friend even after all of these years'

Gasp. 'Mya? Where are you?'

'Look behind you'

When she did she saw a woman in a beautiful black dress with silver trimmings that flowed down almost touching the floor with a slit that went up to mid thigh and showed off her curves and still left to the imagination. But now she had piercing golden eyes and flowing silky silver hair that glistened in the light, still with perfect porcelain skin and full rose red lips that were just begging to be kissed. All in all you could say she was drop dead gorgeous.

"Mya?" with tears in her eyes.

"Who else would I be?" she said smiling at her friend.

"Mya!" running at her at full speed and jumping at her friend and if the other woman wasn't a demoness should have surely been knocked down to the floor. "Oh I've missed you so much! We have sooo many things to catch up on," squeezing the other woman and not noticing the look of utter shock on all of the men's faces.

"You know I may be a demoness slash goddess, but I still need to breath you know," which came out rather out of breath seeing as the other woman still didn't realize that she was suffocating the other.

"Oh sorry," letting her go blushing.

"That's o-" but never got to finish because of yet another woman, this time a blue haired one.

"Mya!"

"Oomph!"

"Oh I missed you too!" she unfortunately screamed right in her ear.

"Botan please don't scream in my ear again, I have sensitive hearing. You know that," mockingly glaring at her.

"Sorry. Wanna hang out later, I get off of work at five," looking at the girls hopefully.

"Sorry but I have some business to take care of, but I will see you all back here tomorrow," and with that she left in a blink of an eye and in her place a black rose stood.

A.N. Well I hope you liked it. Please read and review. Flames are fine, but I'll probably ignore them. Yes even Botan knows her. Sesshomaru comes into the story in the next chapter ok. Yeah the flash back kind of took his place, but for sure he'll be in the next chapter.

Ja ne! .


	4. Chapter 4:You Know her Part 2

Hello there, the fourth chapter is up. Hope you like it. I know you people read this and don't review so **review. **It's really not that hard just click on the blue thing that says** write review **and tell me what you think okay, ok. It's at the top or the very bottom. Sesshomaru finally appears! Yay! Aren't you happy!

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own YYHH or Inuyasha.sob But as my friend pointed out I do own Mya. Yay I actually own something err…I mean someone! Somehow that doesn't sound right. ,'

Chapter 4

You now her? Part 2

--------------------------------------Sengoku Jedai (Feudal Era)----------------------------------

A lone figure stood near the swamp, where the dead carcass of a dragon. Their silver hair flowing with the wind, raising one clawed hand with stripes starting at its wrists continuing along their form, to take a rebellious strand of their silky hair and putting it back into its place behind the ear. 'Pathetic vermin, thinking that it could defeat this Sesshomaru. What a waste of time, I should get back to Rin. Who knows what torture she is placing on Jaken.' And with that last though summoned his cloud and left for where he had set up camp for the day.

--------------------------------------------Deep in the Forest------------------------------------------

"Rin get back here this instant you filthy girl!" screamed a very short and ugly toad demon.

"No!" came his reply.

"Clean up before Lord Sesshomaru gets back! NOW!" 'Filthy ningen. I don't know why me Lord Sesshomaru insists on caring for this ugly filthy ningen. Even after all of the things he's seen her do to me, he doesn't even seem to care about me, his most loyal servant!'

'I wouldn't call her a filthy ningen if I were you. Not even in your thoughts. Think of what Sesshomaru would do to you then. Besides who are you to say what is filthy or ugly? Have you seen yourself? I shall punish you for calling such a cute darling child such things. Prepare for the worst you ugly toad!'

'Who are you? Where are you? Why can you enter my mind and read my thoughts? And how dare you, you little bitch! Who are you to say what I can or cannot say wench!' looking like a trapped animal about to get killed.

"Master Jaken! Master Jaken! Are you o.k.? You looked very white just now, but Rin hopes she was just seeing things." Asked the little girl with big brown eyes and dark brown hair named Rin.

"Leave me alone girl, I'm fine! Go and play with your stupid flowers!" venting his fear and frustration on the little girl.

"Okay!" smiling and skipping all the way to the meadow of flowers that wasn't but a few meters away.

When she was gone a Mya stepped out of the shadows. "Just because Rin excuses your behavior, doesn't mean that I will. And how did you guess I was a bitch anyway? But doesn't mater," smiling at the toad, "Because you shall pay! And I shall punish you! But just so that you know I have all of the authority to do so."

"Noooo!" was the last thing that was heard, and then there was silence.

'Was that Master Jaken I just heard scream? ...Rin must have imagined it.' Rustle, rustle, rustle. 'What is that noise?' fear creeping into her.

'Don't be afraid, I won't harm you. I just want to be your friend.' Mya went up to Rin showing her that she had nothing to fear from her.

"Who are you pretty lady?"

"My name is Mya and I'm the ruler of all of the realms."

"Wow, really? Isn't that a lot? If Rin had to take care of everything Rin would get very tired." Looking at the woman with her big eyes that amazingly gotten bigger.

"Hahaha… yes well, that's my job. But because I'm an inuyaoukai goddess I don't get too tired. Is Rin your name?" smiling down at the child. 'She reminds me of Keiko from when she was younger.'

"Yes I am Rin."

"That's a very pretty name, for a pretty little girl. But what may I ask are you doing out here all alone with that toad man?"

"Really? Thank you. Do you mean Master Jaken?"

"Yes."

"He is supposed to look after me while Sesshomaru is away. You sure do look like him," not noticing the way the woman's eyes glazed over when she mentioned his name.

Silence.

"Lady Mya?"

"Do you mean Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands?"

"Yes Lady Mya. Why?"

"Oh. I just know him already is all. And you are his?" looking intently at the girl. 'Why would Sesshomaru keep a ningen child?'

"Rin is his daughter. At least Rin thinks so. Rin is not sure because he has never said anything to Rin. But he saved Rin from the mean wolves and let Rin travel with him and Master Jaken from then." She explained to the woman.

"I see. Well then, why don't I help you make a crown out of flowers for you?"

"Okay" smiling that smile of hers. Ten or so minutes later…

"Well aren't you the cutest? If you want to look even better and please Sesshomaru, then why don't you follow me and get all cleaned up before he returns?"

"Well…okay!" following her new friend to the hot springs where they bathed, washed their clothing, and changed after Mya had dried their clothes.

"Now let's go back to where the toad man was and wait for Sesshomaru?"

"Yes." Leaving to go to where Jaken was. When they finally arrived they found Sesshomaru looking at a cowering Jaken and then turning his head to look at them. Silence.

"Lord Sesshomaru you are back! Rin is so happy. I even made a new friend. Sesshomaru I want you to meet Mya, she's an inuyaoukai goddess and she helped me make this crown and cleaned me up." Looking from Sesshomaru to Mya for their reactions.

"_You_."

"You now her, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Long time no see big brother."

A.N. Dun, dun, Well I hope you liked it. Please read and review. dun.What will happen next? Well, you'll have to wait until the next chapter. And who knows when that'll be seeing as my computer is going crazy, but don't worry I'm getting it replaced on the 28th.

Ja ne! .


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion?

Hello there, the fifth chapter is up. Hope you like it. I know you people read this and don't review so **review. **It's really not that hard just click on the blue thing that says** write review **and tell me what you think okay, ok. It's at the top or the very bottom. Sesshomaru finally sees his younger sister, what will his reaction be? Well if you read this you will find out.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own YYHH or Inuyasha.sob , but I do own Mya and the oni gang that I created.

Chapter 5

Reunion?

--------------------------------------Sengoku Jedai (Feudal Era)----------------------------------

"Long time mo see big brother."

--------------------------------------------Now------------------------------------------

"Grr. My sister died. Who are you to call this Sesshomaru your brother."

"Now, now brother, don't you remember me? I'm hurt to think that you fell for that mans trick. Does everyone think of me as dead?"

"You mean Tyran, the fool whom had been promised to my mother. What does he have to anything to do with my sister being dead?"

"Well you see, because I reminded him so much of our mother he became obsessed with having me for himself so, he devised a plan in which he would make everyone think that I was dead. While having captured me before hand and making sure that I did not interfere with his plan. And from what I can gather the plan seems to have worked quite well that is until I got free and killed him. So now I'm the ruler of the realms."

"Hmmm. We shall go to my castle and discuss this there, without an audience."

"A-are you sure my lord. Do you think it wise to let this stranger into your home?"

"Are you questioning me Jaken."

"N-no my lord I-I would never think of such a thing, me lord. Please spare me my lord."

"Pathetic little toad, I am ruler of the realms and foremost Sesshomaru's sister so you shall respect me as is expected of those in a lower station than mine! Got that ya stupid toad man!" glaring daggers at the toad youkai, "That is unless you're looking to be taught another lesson."

"N-no p-p-please spare me your highness! I didn't mean to offend you my Lady. Please spare this old toad!" now on his knees cowering on the floor sobbing.

"Hmph. Pathetic, you're not worth the time it would take to kill you. Why the hell do you still keep him as your servant, Sesshomaru?"

"…"

"You won't kill Master Jaken will you Mya?" asked Rin with tears in her eyes threatening to fall.

"Not if you don't want me to koi." Smiling a reassuring smile at the little girl. "You are lucky Rin is here to save your sorry a-"

"That's enough Mya. Rin get on Ah-Un and Mya follow me."

"Yes Sesshomaru."

"Fine, whatever."

So they left for Sesshomaru's castle. Jaken just barely managed to grab on to the dragons tail before they left and pulled himself up to where Rin sat on Ah-Un. They made it to the castle before nightfall. Sesshomaru and Mya got there first of course and soon after Ah-Un with the rest of them. "Jaken."

"Yes my Lord?" hurrying toward his lord and Mya.

"Have a room ready for our guest. The room next to mine and Rin's I think would be best.

"Whatever you say me lord."

""We will speak of the matter tomorrow first thing in the morning, but for now rest," looking at his long lost sister with a look of indifference as usual.

"Yes, I think it best as well. I'll take Rin up to her room seeing as it doesn't look like she'll b able to make it on her own." Looking at the little girl who seemed to have fallen asleep on the two headed dragon, but woke with a start when her name was said. A nod was her only answer from the taiyoukai.

"Rin is okay, Rin can make it to Rin's room all by herself," before she fell into the arms of the inuyaoukai goddess.

"Ah, but I think you will need my help."

"O-okay," came her reply barley audible as she snuggled closer into the bosom of the inu- goddess.

Sigh. "Well toad man show me the way," following in after her brother and the toad. When she entered the castle however, she was overcome by the memories of her childhood that were spent in there. "Oh kami, I didn't think it would hurt to be here again, do you still sleep on the fourth floor on the west wing?" now looking at her big brother.

'She now wee I sleep? It seems this onna really is my sister. But I am still uncertain there is only one way to find out though.' "Yes I do," staring at her intently looking for any sign of a weakness.

"You will find no weakness in me brother, so don't even waste your time on trying to do so," smirking at the taiyoukai. "Besides father always used to lecture you when you wouldn't be nice to his little girl, remember?" her triumphant smirk still in place, but you could tell if you looked closely that she was indeed about to burst from containing her laughter.

"You are still as aggravating as ever I see." With a what could only be described as a ghost of a smile.

"You know, you really should smile more it makes you look good, Fluffy." This time she could not contain her laughter, she just had to with the look of complete and utter horror on Sesshomaru's face at the mention of his old nickname.

"Mya you shall address me with the respect I deserve because of my title," glaring daggers at the woman in front of him, well to be more precise, two females on the floor laughing their asses off.

"Ha ha ha, right of course I mean Lord Fluff. Hahahaha!" gripping her sides which felt like they were about to burst from laughing so hard. Her face was rather red as well.

"Mya!" he took a step closer to his beloved sister and was about to hurt her when a little girl with rather droopy eyelids and brown eyes puts herself in front of the woman.

"Sesshomaru-sama why does Mya call you fluffy?" looking at him with those tired puppy dog eyes.

"You should get to bed Rin, Jaken take her to her room. I will be there shortly Rin," avoiding her question.

"Yes, but will you come too Mya?" giving her the pleading puppy dog eyes with the pouty lip look.

"Hee hee hee. Yes, I shall also join you shortly don't worry," smiling at the adorable little girl and ruffling her hair a bit.

"Come with me girl," said Jaken and walking away making sure that she was indeed following him.

"Follow me to my study Mya."

"Oh alright." 'I have a feeling it's gonna be long night.'

------------------------------------Koenma's Office-------------------------------

_'It -that-she'_

'What are you babbling about now Youko?'

_'I-I know her. She used to be someone I courted a long time ago, 500 years ago to be precise.'_

'Is that so? Well, what happened? Do you think she recognized your aura?'

_'If she did recognize my aura, then she is probably ignoring me. I don't blame her for that though.'_

'Hn. It seems the fox has had his heart broken.'

_'Shut up small fry. I don't have the patience to put up with your fucking sarcastic-ass comments.'_

'Grr. What did you call me, you damn fox!'

_'I believe I called you a-'_

'That's enough! Youko tell us what you know of this onna.'

'Hn.'

_'Very well, but it's quite a long story, well not really, it's just a tad boring.'_

----------------------------------------Feudal Era--------------------------------------

"HENTAI!"

"SIT BOY!"

"Aghh!"

"Umphh!"

" You lecher! Will you ever learn!"

"Inuyasha don't be so mean to Shippo!"

"What! That runt asked for it!" spitting out the dirt she had made him eat when she had 'sat' him, then looking over at the now unconscious houishi.

"Oh really? What is it excasactly that he did to earn repeated bonks on the head, courtesy of your fists!" glaring at the inu-hanyou currently in the crater shaped like him.

"He was being annoying!" he whined.

"Everything annoys you Inuyasha!" glaring him down with such an evil glare that even Sesshomaru and Naraku would be proud, yup it's that bad. "That does not excuse you from having hit a poor defenseless child!"

""Like hell it doesn't! He deserved to get a beating!" glaring back at the woman even though he knew he was digging himself into his grave. His damn ego just wouldn't let him do anything else.

"Inuyasha…" her voice growing increasingly deathly calm.

"Oh wait Kagome I'm so-" flattening his hears against his head.

"SIT BOY!"

"Come on Kagome let's go to the hot springs near by."

"Yeah let me just get my things. Shippo do you want to come with us?"

"Yes Kagome."

"Okay then let's go."

"Did you and Kagome get into another fight Inuyasha?"

"Shut up ya lecher, besides who are you to say anything you were just unconscious for being what you are!"

"Very well, why don't we get a fire ready? The girls and Shippo have gone to the hot springs to bathe and will be back soon."

"Feh, whatever."

------------------------------------------END CHAPTER-----------------------------------------------

A.N. Yay I finally posted it! Aren't you happy! Well let me tell you why it took so long to update, my new computer didn't come and it still hasn't come, so don't expect me update for like another week. The freackin' computer people are still looking for my new computer. Anyways thank you nightangel15 for putting my story on your favorites list that is truly an honor, I'm glad you like my story and that you reviewed. Remember tell me the pairings you want to have in your reviews okay, and fast cuz I need to put up the pairings. Here are some that are already decided: Hieh/Mya/Youko Kurama and Sango/Miroku.

Ja ne! .


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations

Hello there the sixth chapter is finally up. Man I hate Gateway, if it isn't one thing it's another, geez! You guys still have to tell me what pairings you want that I haven't already decided to put into the story! The pairings you can pick from will be at the end of the chapter.

P.S. Does anyone need me to add a Japanese to English translation thing at the bottom for them? If you have any questions or comments, please feel free to email me at any of these emails: If you didn't already know this is talking: "…" and this is thinking: '…' and this Youko thinking/speaking _'…'_

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inuyasha or YYHS, but I own everyone I created. Mwahahaha (continues laughing maniacally). Well anywayz…on with the fic!

Chapter 6: Revelations

-----------------------------------------Koenma's Office-------------------------------------

'Tell us what happened between you and that strange onna already, fox'

'Be patient Hieh. It's not easy for Youko to remember such painful things'

'Hn'

'_It's okay Kurama I can handle it. It all happened on night 500 years in the past…'_

--------------------------------------------Youko's Flashback----------------------------------------

(A.N. This all takes place in a cave in the feudal era, in Youko's mind. Hieh and Kurama are seeing his memories of that one fateful night where he betrayed his beloved. Mya). _'I had just returned from a mission and was waiting for Mya to get there. I had told her to come to the place where we usually meet at, which is that cave you're looking into now.'_

'You don't look much different then than you do now'

'Hn. His hair is longer.'

'Oh, you're right Hieh, it is a bit longer'

'_Are you quite finished talking about how much longer my hair is? Anyway, as I was saying I was waiting for Mya…'_

-------------------------------------- (Narrator's point of view) -------------------------------------

There on the bed sat a silver haired golden eyed fox with silver ears on top of his had and a silver tail to go with them looking as if he was waiting for something, in a barely furnished cave. It had but a bed for two, a low table with four cushions to sit on, and a futon. The cave also had many hidden treasures at the very back of the cave, so that no one that came wandering in knew that they were there. Then the kitsune stirred from the trance that he seemed to have been in when his nose picked up the scent of his koishii. Then at the entrance of the cave there appeared an onna: she had silver hair and golden eyes like his but she was inu-youkai goddess with full red lips and a very curvy feminine body. _"Mya finally you've arrived, I'd almost given up hope that you'd even come."_

"How could you say that Youko? Of course I'd come for you. Are you alright? You're not injured are you?" she asked going to where he sat on the bed and sitting next to him.

"_You took a long time to get here is all. I'm fine. No I'm not, calm down Mya,"_ turning so that he was facing her. _"I need to talk to you about something Mya." _

"What is it Youko?" looking intently at him.

"_Actually I wanted to ask you something,"_ looking into her eyes.

"Ah…well, spit it out already Youko," urging him on.

"_Okay fine…why? Why did you get involved with me even though you knew full well the consequences? If you knew that they would always be out for my head, and will try to hurt you, or try to make you turn against me? You aren't even my woman so that no one can take you away from me or harm you, so why? Why are you still with me, why is a gorgeous inu-youkai goddess like you with a thief like me?"_ looking at her for any sign of regret, fear, rejection, anything that might answer his question. But he found nothing, he could not see through her mask.

"Because I love you," cupping his face in her hands looking at him lovingly.

"_What did you say?"_ he asked barely audible with a look of astonishment, fear, and relief all together on his face.

"I love you," she repeated.

"_I…you...I mean...me too…I lo-mfff,"_ but he never finished for his lips were captured by hers. (A.N.**WARNING! WARNING! LEMON AHEAD! Those who don't like lemons, please read ahead to were it says END LEMON**). Then he was suddenly pushed onto the bed and straddled by the goddess. "Wait stop. Are you sure that you want to do this?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes," confirming her answer with a passionate kiss.

"_I'll take that as a yes," _the in one swift moment flipped her on her back so that he was now straddling her. _"You asked for it,"_ he said smirking at her.

"Do your worst fox-boy," smirking right back at him.

"_Naughty, naughty, I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson,"_ kissing electric-butterfly kisses down a trail on her neck causing the female to moan in pleasure. Upon hearing his soon-to-be bitch, (A.N. Well he is a fox! Besides male dog youkai which includes foxes and wolves usually call their mates/potential mates a bitch.), moan he growled knowing he was the cause of it. He then worked on removing her top and was having a rather difficult time trying to untie it, getting aggravated, he ripped it apart, _"Oh well…it's just a shirt."_

While he did that the onna was working on removing his haori and then his hakama, "Yours was easily taken off, I don't see what took you so long to undo, it was only tied once," she said smirking at the kitsune.

"_Hmph! You need to be taught some manners,"_ he said pinning her arms above her head and holding them there with his hands while placing gentle butterfly kisses further and further down her body, but not before he had some fun with her breasts. He ran his tongue over her nipple and it hardened at the attention it was being given, then he cupped the other mold of flesh with a free hand started rubbing it, it to hardening, which made the female arch her back so as to give him more leeway.

"Oh Youko, oh yes," whispering this over and over while moaning and growling in pleasure. Then gasped for breath when she felt a clawed finger touch the outer folds of her womanhood, it ran up and down her inner folds and adding just the right amount of pressure to make her moan and shake with pleasure that he was putting her body through. He then brought his skilled tongue to go along with his fingers, he pressed her sensitive nub with his finger and licking her folds, then he suddenly but carefully slipped a finger into her. Then another two fingers were added and slid into her making her adjust to this size so that it would be less painful for her when he entered her for real. Sliding his fingers in and out of her at an increasing rate making her reach her climax. She shook and fell onto the bed in a heap gasping for breath, "Your turn now fox boy," flipping him on his back and going up so that she could kiss him. Her hand exploring every detail of his being making him growl in the kiss. Leaving his lips to kiss his neck, sucking his on his skin, while switching her hands attention from his body to his ears, rubbing them causing him to purr. She then ensued in playing with his nipples as well as sucking and nibbling on them. Continuing on lower and lower until she got to his now throbbing member. Taking it into her mouth she put in as much as she could handle and her tongue started to work on his member, playing, teasing, and tantalizing him. She started pumping him slow at first and then faster and faster.

"_A-ah…faster…h-harder…agh…yes…there…Oh Mya! Mya!"_ he said reaching his climax, and then he too shook and fell onto the bed.

**END LEMON**

"Youko!" a figure at the entrance of the cave screamed.

"_Mya? Wait if you're her than..?"_ he asked looking petrified, staring from one woman to the other.

"How could you betray me! How could you fall pray to such a cheap imitation! How could you! I trusted you! I loved you, you bastard!" she screamed at the top of her lungs while tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"_Wait Mya I can explain! Well actually I can't,"_ he said looking at the ground for he couldn't stand the look she was giving him; it felt as if he was getting pierced through the heart.

"You imbecile! You fell for my trap, now you are mine! Hahahaha-!" the imposter proclaimed. But was stopped short by Youko who had killed her.

"_Mya I-"_ he started to say looking sadly at her.

"Don't! Don't even try to cover yourself up! I caught you in the act! I can't believe you fell for it, how? I hate you! I never want to see you again! I hate you!" and with that the woman was gone leaving a black rose in her place, as well as the fox with the corpse of the imposter.

'_Well that's the last time I saw her until…now'_

'Hn. So you betrayed the onna?'

'_I didn't! I really thought that that other woman was Mya! She looked, felt, and smelled just like her! Even her aura was the same!'_

'I see, so the demon tricked you so she could have you?'

'_It seemed that way…maybe if I hadn't killed her then I might've had some answers to that respect'_

'Hn.'

o0End Flashback0o

'_Well that's the end of it'_

'Perhaps she didn't recognize that you are within me'

'Hn. That's highly unlikely. Not with someone with so much power, such as her'

'_Which probably meant that she was indeed ignoring me…'_

'So it seems, so it seems'

-------------------------------------------------Feudal Era----------------------------------------------

At the hot springs there were two young women bathing and talking about their troubles. One was a bit taller than the other and had chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair that went to her bottom. The other was a rather petite young woman with grey-blue orbs that changed with her emotions, and she had raven hair that reached almost to her bottom. "Oh Sango, why does Inuyasha have to be so…so…difficult?"

"It's just his nature Kagome. He had a rough childhood from what you've told me."

"Yes you're right but…I still can't help but wish he were more sensitive."

"Oh Kagome. Well, be happy he doesn't grope you all the time every hour on the hour. That's how it goes right?" asking about the 'every hour on the hour' bit she had just said.

"Yes, but you can't say you don't like it when Miroku does that to you, Sango," she added giggling with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"What! I do not!" she screamed turning very red in the face, so red in fact, that you'd think she was a cherry.

"Hahahaha…but you're blushing," pointing an accusing finger at her best friend/sister.

"You would be too, if you were being accused of such a thing!" she screamed at her rising from her sitting position on a rock.

"Ok, ok, calm down Sango. Good thing Shippo isn't here anymore or he'd have gone deaf," she said laughing at her dear friend.

"Hmph!" she sat back down though glaring at her sister.

"Hey…do you feel that Sango?" she asked her friend suddenly.

"Yes. There's a very strong demonic force coming right towards us."

"I recognize it though…it's Sesshomaru."

"What!"

"I have finally found you…" said the mighty taiyoukai, stopping as he saw two rather naked young women.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Suddenly the guys pop out of nowhere. "Sesshomaru! What are you-"

"Ah my dearest lady Sango, you look-"

"Ah! Inuyasha you pervert! SIT BOY!"

"HENTAI!"

"Umph!"

"Agh!"

Then both girls grabbing their towels and wrapping themselves with them, they turned to face Sesshomaru. (**BueFlame: **Hahahaha…fluffy's in trouble now! **Sesshomaru:** Shut up wench. **BueFlame:** gasp You're so mean fluffy…pouty lipsob, sob **Sesshomaru:** Do not cry I can't handle it when females cry. I dislike tears. **BueFlame:** Well you shoulda sniff thought of that before sniff, sniffle, sniff you opened your perty mouth! Waaahaha!bawling **Sesshomaru:** -.-'anime sweat drop. Anyway…review or I shall have your heads. And tell me who I should be with, and it better be someone good, **_or else_**.)

---------------------------------------------End Chapter------------------------------------------

A.N. Dun, dun, dun. What will the two do to poor unsuspecting Sesshy? You'll have to wait and see. Here are the pairing options:

Decided:

Hieh/Mya/ (Youko/Kurama)

Keiko/Yuske

Miroku/Sango

Kouga/Ayame

Undecided:

Kagome/Inuyasha

Kagome/Sesshy

Inuyasha/Kikyo

Kikyo/Naraku

Kagura/Sesshy

Kagura/Naraku

Jankotsu/ (male)?

Bankotsu?

Rankotsu?

Suikotsu (sp?)?

Rest of the band of seven

Hiten?

Monten?

Koenma/Botan

Koenma/Yukina

Koenma/Shizuru

Botan/Kuwabara

Yukina/Kuwabara

P.S. Don't like Kikyo very much but whatever. Yup practically everyone is gonna be in it. If you have any different suggestions than the ones listed above please tell me so, your ideas are welcome, which includes stuff you might like to see in the story. The lemon was a duo with my friend, we're inexperienced so if it sucked I'm sorry, but we tried. This was a long chapter and authors note huh?

Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7: Revelations Part 2

Hello there the seventh chapter is up. You guys still have to tell me what pairings you want that I haven't already decided to put into the story! The pairings you can pick from will be at the end of the chapter yet again. This chappy is about everyone else's reaction to Mya and will also include a conversation between her and Sesshy.

P.S. Does anyone need me to add a Japanese to English translation thing at the bottom for them? If you have any questions or comments, please feel free to email me at any of these emails: If you didn't already know this is talking: "…" and this is thinking: '…' and this Youko thinking/speaking _'blah, blah, blah'_

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inuyasha or YYHS, but I own everyone I created. Mwahahaha (continues laughing maniacally). Well anywayz…on with the fic!

Chapter 7: Revelations Part 2

-----------------------------------------Koenma's Office-------------------------------------

'Ask! It's **_her_**! What is **_she_** doing here? Oh…I hope she's not here to baby sit me, or to punish me.'

'Wow. She's one hell of a goddess! What the hell am I sayin'! I have Keiko! Well…it's not like I like her like that….I just think she's hot is all. What's so bad about that? Everyone does it right? I mean even when the got someone else right?'

'I wonder if she'd be my girlfriend….?'

'Wait a second…is she…could she be here to punish me for the artifact being stolen? Is she the one that that girl had said had taken the artifact? If so, then…why'd she leave so suddenly, and without even complaining to me? Hmm…I wonder. Mya what are you up to?'

--------------------------------Meanwhile in Sesshomaru's Castle---------------------------------

Following behind Sesshomaru Mya looked at her home, memorizing every tiny detail that had changed since her last time there; nothing had changed much, just a few different tapestries, painting, or things of that nature had changed. Then stopping to look at the man in front of her she thought, 'He seems to have changed quite a bit, he seems much colder now than when mother died and father mated with Izayoi and had Inuyasha.' Her thoughts were stopped as they entered their late father's study which now belonged to Sesshomaru. He went behind his desk and sat in his big luxurious leather armchair, though not as comfortable as the once in the future, and motioned for her to it in a chair that was facing him. Taking a seat in one of the chairs which was nice, but not nearly as nice as his; she said, "I would have thought that you would have been a lot neater than father was Sesshomaru," looking pointedly at the disarray of papers on his desk.

"Hmph! It is a lot of things to keep up with," he said glaring at his sister.

"Yeah right. Compared to me, this is a puny pile of paper. You should see my desk; it's covered with stacks and stacks of papers, you can't even see over it," she said grimacing at the very thought of having to go through all of those papers.

"Hn. Whatever…why are you here?" he asked resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"What can't I come and visit my dear older brother without arousing any suspicion?"

"No."

"Hmph! How rude, besides I wanted to tell you to invite Inuyasha and his little group to come to your castle for about a week or so," she growled while glaring at him.

"No," he growled glaring right back at her.

"Ah come on Fluffy, pwez…purty, purty please," making pouty eyes at him quivering her lower lip as well.

"Don't give me that look. You know I can't stand it."

"Pweeez," she tried again, this time looking more cute chibi-like.

"Hn. Fine," he said looking away.

"Yay! Thanks a lot Fluffy!" she said giving him an almost bone-crushing hug, "But you also have to tell Kagome that she has to go back to her time for that time," she added.

"What? There's no way I'm asking Inuyasha and his group to come to my castle if Kagome's not there. I'll end up killing Inuyasha," he almost said in a whiny voice, key word being almost.

"Oh? Could it be that Fluffy has a secret crush?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Hn. As if this Sesshomaru would ever fall for a mere mortal woman," he answered his unreadable mask firmly in place.

"Hmmm….if you say so Fluffy," she said smirking, "Well I gotta go kay Sesshy. Wait! I still gotta go tuck Rin in and say goodbye!" with that she ran out of the room tracking Rin by her scent to her room at the other side of the hall, stopping abruptly when she reached the door of Rin's room and stepped in quietly, "Rin honey, you still awake?"

"Hmm, is that you Mya nee-san?" said the little bundle in the center of the huge bed at the left center of the room.

"Yes, I've come to tuck you in and tell you that I'll be leaving shortly afterward," she said smiling at the little girl as she went to her bed and tucked her into her covers neatly, "But don't worry honey, I'll be back in about a week or so okay?" she added at the sad look on the little girls face.

"Okay! You promise?" Rin asked smiling a brilliant smile.

"Yes, I promise," she laughed, "Goodnight hun," kissing her on her forehead she stood looking down at her.

"Goodnight," yawn, "Mya," closing her eyes, the realm of sleep quickly claiming her small body. Sesshomaru suddenly appears in the doorway.

"Are you leaving now, Mya?"

"Yes, and don't forget to do what I told you kay? Goodnight Sesshomaru," and with those parting words she was gone, and in her place stood a black rose.

"Goodnight Mya," he said as she left picking up the black rose and leaving Rin's room.

-------------------------------------------------Feudal Era----------------------------------------------

"Sesshomaru," Kagome hissed at the taiyoukai in front of him, "you're in so much trouble mister…"

"Hmm…what could you do to this Sesshomaru?" asked Sesshomaru smirking at the miko.

"Why you-you arrogant-" glaring at the youkai.

"Kagome look out!" screamed Sango grabbing her hiraikotsu and getting into a fighting position in front of her adoptive sister.

"I have not come to fight this time taiyai," Sesshomaru growled at the demon slayer.

"Is that so," she said glaring at him.

"It's okay Sango he really doesn't want to hurt us," Kagome tried to reassure her friend.

"Feh! Yeah right! Like he didn't come here to try and take tetsusaiga away from me, again!" Inuyasha spat, "What are you really here for Sesshomaru!" he demanded.

"Hmph. I came to speak with Kagome, if you must know, little brother," he replied now looking at Inuyasha.

"Kagome? What the hell are you talking about now? Have you gone raving mad!"

"No little brother I have not. Now Kagome if you please…follow me," turning around and starting to walk away.

"Like hell she's going with you! But since you've graced us with your presence, then why don't I kill you while you're here," he said his voice dripping in sarcasm at his last comment, while unsheathing his mighty sword; the tetsusaiga.

"Alright Sesshomaru, can you wait until I'm fullydressed though?" Kagome asked looking at the taiyoukai pleadingly.

"Hmm…very well, I shall wait for you at the Bone-Eaters well," he said while turning around and walking away from the Inu tachi.

"Hey! Hold on just a damn second! Get back here and face me like a man Sesshomaru!" he said waving tetsusaiga around, then thinking better of it opted for screaming at someone else; which unfortunately for him happened to be Kagome, "What the hell is wrong with you Kagome? You can't go with him! He'll hurt you!"

"You're wrong Inuyasha! He unlike you, wouldn't hurt me! Besides, who the hell do you think you are telling me who I can talk to and who not to!" she screamed at him.

"Kagome…" he said with a sad look on his face, "Still you can't go to him, I won't let you!"

"Inuyasha, how dare you tell me that? SIT SIT SIT BOY!" she then grabbed her clothes and proceeded in going to a near by tree and getting dressed.

"Are you sure it is wise to go and speak with Sesshomaru, lady Kagome?" asked Miroku who had regained consciousness a while ago and had seen the whole thing.

"Yes, are you sure about this Kagome?" asked Sango with a worried expression on her face.

"Yes I'll be fine you guys, really," she said stepping from behind the trees wearing a black tank top and blue jeans that were tight around her hips and thighs and flared at the bottom covering the black and white convers she was wearing, "besides Sesshomaru isn't as bad as he seems, once you get to know him of course," she added at the disbelieving look on their faces.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay okaa-san?" asked Shippo who up until now had remained silent.

"Yes darling, I'll be fine, I promise."

"Okay, be safe okaa-san," he said as he watched her adoptive mother head in the direction of the Bone-Eaters well.

---------------------------------------------End Chapter------------------------------------------

A.N. Dun, dun, dun. What will the two do to poor unsuspecting Sesshy? You'll have to wait and see. Here are the pairing options:

Decided:

Hieh/Mya/ (Youko/Kurama)

Keiko/Yuske

Miroku/Sango

Kouga/Ayame

Undecided:

Kagome/Inuyasha

Kagome/Sesshy

Inuyasha/Kikyo

Kikyo/Naraku

Kagura/Sesshy

Kagura/Naraku

Jankotsu/ (male)?

Bankotsu?

Rankotsu?

Suikotsu (sp?)?

Rest of the band of seven

Hiten?

Monten?

Koenma/Botan

Koenma/Yukina

Koenma/Shizuru

Botan/Kuwabara

Yukina/Kuwabara

P.S. Don't like Kikyo very much but whatever. Yup practically everyone is gonna be in it. If you have any different suggestions than the ones listed above please tell me so, your ideas are welcome, which includes stuff you might like to see in the story. The lemon was a duo with my friend, we're inexperienced so if it sucked I'm sorry, but we tried. This was a long chapter and authors note huh?

P.S.S. and does anyone want to be put into the story? The first three people to update can be put into the ficcy with any name you leave me, also put down your age and appearance.

Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting Mya

Hey! It's me again. Well without further ado, here's the new chappy. Oh and by the way whatever's in-between two colons is a person's action/s during my interruptions of the fic.

Chapter 8: Meeting Mya

------------------------------------------Kurama's House---------------------------------------------

'_Hey kid tomorrow...'_

'What is it Youko'

'_Can I…?'_

'Can you what?'

'_Can I take over tomorrow?'_

'Take over? I don't think that that's a very good idea Youko…'

'_Why not!' _he snapped. _'…I'm sorry…I just…want to be able to face her, tell her that I'm sorry, and to have a chance to explain what really happened'_

'Youko…'

'_Please?'_

Sigh. 'Alright, but only because it means so much to you, and don't call me a kid okay?'

'_Well you are still a kid'_

'I am not, I am an adult'

'_Compared to me you are still just a kid'_

'That doesn't change the fact that I'm considered a "man" by law now'

'_I don't care about your ridiculous human laws; you're not a man until you get laid. And as far as I know you still haven't gotten any, so that means that you're still a kid,' smirking in the red head's mind._

'Youko! I'm eighteen if you haven't noticed. I'm not a kid anymore, regardless of not having lost my virginity yet. Not like you, who goes and tries to fuck the living daylights out of anything that looks good, regardless of what gender. Remember the time were you almost jumped on Hieh?' he told the fox, seething in anger.

'_Well you can't exactly blame me for wanting to. Admit it; even you think that Hiei is sexy. He might be small but you know what they say, big things come in small packages. Besides can't you just imagine him under us, writhing and moaning underneath us?' _he said while creating images of said demon. (**BueFlame:** Dirty, dirty foxie. **Youko:** Whatever do you mean oh dear author. **BueFlame:** Imagining poor Hiei like that. **Youko:** Aww, are you jealous? **BueFlame:** :gawk: Whaaa…no! I'm soo not jealous. **Youko:** Are too :wiggles eyebrows suggestively:. **BueFlame:** Am not:blushes furiously: **Youko:** Ri-i-ight, sure you're not. **BueFlame:** Well it's the truth! I'm not:makes a serious/mad face: **Youko:** That-that so…mean:starts chibi crying: **BueFlame:** Oh Youko…I didn't mean it like that…poor foxie, come 'ere. **Youko:** :sniffles: Okay :starts going over to BueFlame's open arms: **BueFlame:** There, there, I still like you. Feel any better:pats his head while saying so: **Youko:** Mmhm :snuggles into her chest: 'Ha this feels nice. I can't believe she fell for my tricks so easily' **BueFlame:** 'Why that dirty hentai! I knew he was plotting something. Good thing I can read minds' Youko honey :pulls his head away from her chest and stands up, him following suit: **Youko:** What is it dear author. **BueFlame:** :pulls him down so that they're face to face: Youko dear close your eyes please. **Youko:** Okay :closes him eyes: **BueFlame:** :knees him in the crotch: Hentai! Geez I try to be nice and you take advantage. Gomen-nasai for the long interruption, so without further ado, on with the fic!)

'Youko!' he screeched at him mentally, while blushing furiously.

'_Hey, do you mind! I have sensitive hearing remember? Besides you have to admit that I'm right. You can't deny the fact that you think that he is attractive' _he replied mentally rolling his eyes at his counterpart.

'Sorry…and I don't know…at least I don't think I'm attracted to him, he's just a friend to me'

'_Hmm…well, that can change very easily enough, but if you really insist in denying everything…then I'll drop it…**today**'_

'How considerate of you'

'_Yes I know. I'm such a softy'_

'Right' he added sarcastically.

'_Hey! Don't you use that tone with me'_

'Whatever. Goodnight'

'Night'

-----------------------------------------------Feudal Era-----------------------------------------------

Upon reaching the small clearing where the bone-eaters well was, and where the mighty taiyoukai stood waiting for her, she said, "So whatcha wanna talk to me about?"

"My sister wanted me to invite Inuyasha and your companions to my castle in the western lands for one week. She also wanted to me to tell you that you should go back to your time for that duration of that time," he said in that indifferent tone of voice he always uses. 'Why does she always wear such revealing clothes? It's hardly any better than that ungodly outfit she always used to wear. I miss seeing her in that…wait what did I just think? I couldn't possibly…' he stopped before continuing that train of thought, because he knew it would mean trouble and confusion for him.

"Wait what! You have a sister? And you never told me about it?" she asked wide eyed.

"Yes, I have a sister. And as for the matter of not telling you about her; I thought she had died a long time ago, so I did not deem it necessary to tell you about it," he replied.

"Oh, sorry. Wait…how does she know about Inuyasha and me and the well?" she asked.

"She is Inuyasha's older half sister and my full younger sister. How she knows of you and the bone eaters well; that is because she's an inuyaoukai goddess and the ruler of everything in your time," he responded.

"Oh okay," she said, "I guess I should go then…" looking at Sesshomaru, "And Sesshomaru, please don't kill my friends. That's including Inuyasha; if you do I'll never forgive you or talk to you ever again, got that," she added darkly.

"Hn. Very well," looking as if her words hadn't bothered him a bit.

"Okay, well see you in a week Sesshomaru," with those parting words she jumped into the well.

"Goodbye…Kagome."

------------------------------------------Koenma's Office---------------------------------------------

"Is she coming anytime soon?" asked Yuske for the umpteenth time.

"Yes, she is, she just told me that she'll be here in five more minutes," answered Keiko.

"Geez she's an inuyaoukai goddess and she can't be here on time?" Yuske said to no one in particular, "What kind of leader says to be somewhere at a certain time and doesn't show until like two hours later?"

"Shut up Yuske! I'm tired of your complaining! She is the ruler of the realms, that's a lot to take care of! You wouldn't be able to do what she has to do and always be on time! So keep quiet," said a very pissed silver kitsune.

"Don't tell what to do, you damn fox! Why the hell are you here and instead of Kurama anyways?" asked Yuske glaring at the silver kitsune.

"That is none of your business, I have my reasons," replied Youko.

"I think I know your reasons Youko, but it is not yet time to reminisce about the past. We shall talk later," said the inu youkai goddess that had just appeared out of thin air before them.

"Ah…Mya! You're finally here, look we need-" he tried to say but, got interrupted by the inu-youkai goddess.

"Later Youko," she said in a voice that left no room for argument.

"As you wish," he replied.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but…what did you want to tell us m'lady?" asked the prince that was in his teenage form.

"If you did not mean to interrupt then you wouldn't have said anything, now wouldn't you Koenma?" she said icily.

"Um…well I…um…yes, I guess you're right," he said looking at the ground embarrassed.

"I know I am. I came here to ask why this artifact I recovered still exists, when I remember telling your father that he was supposed to get rid of them?" she said in a tone that sent shivers down the spines on all that were present.

"Ano…I-I don't know," mumbled the prince nervously.

"What was that?" she asked even though with her heightened hearing she had heard what he had said perfectly.

"I said that um…I d-don't know," he answered stuttering over the words.

"Hmm…I see. So you don't know why, do you?" she pauses to look at the prince in the eyes; he nods, "Well in that case, I guess it wouldn't be a problem if I destroyed it right?" she takes the lamps out of the black coat she was wearing; her eyes glinting with suppressed anger.

"Ah…no, I guess not," he answered again looking at the lamp. 'My father's going to kill me when he gets back from his vacation. Shit!'

"No he won't Koenma," she said while crushing the lamp and melting it into a golden lava-like substance. Then she put it in a caldron and made it disappear somewhere, "I don't remember giving your father a vacation though…he shall be punished accordingly. And if he tries to harm you…call me and I'll take care of him," she said looking at Koenma.

"Thank you m'lady," bowing low to her, "I shall do that."

"Yes. Also, I wanted to tell all of you that you must go to Genkai's place to train some more with me and some of my friends."

"Ano, Mya is it okay if I come as well?" asked Keiko.

"Yes, both you and Botan are to go there as well as the Rekai tentei," she answered, "Well I have to go somewhere else now, but I expect all of you to be at Genkai's in the afternoon, say around five?" without waiting for a reply she was gone and a black rose was left in her place.

"Well I guess we should go to shool now," said Keiko.

"Aw! Do I have to?" whined Yuske.

"Yes you do," she replied sternly.

"Oh alright let's go," he said grouchily.

"Botan would you make a portal for them please?" asked Koenma.

"Yes sir!" she replied happily; then she made a portal for them to go through.

-----------------------------------Kimishima College (Kagome's school)-----------------------------

'God I wish I didn't have to come to school. I wonder how Sesshy's sister will be like. I wonder why she wanted me to come back to my time.'

"Hey Kagome! How are you feeling? Did going to the shrink help you with your inferiority complex?" asked Ayumi.

"Yeah how is your rumatism?" asked Eri.

"And did you know that Hojo has another like eleventh grader after him, having him think that he's a hit with the chicklets," said Yuka in a stern voice.

"Ano…I'm fine, and why should I care if Hojo finally has someone that cares for him? I mean it's not like he's my boyfriend or anything."

"Kagome, why are acting so blasé about this, she's after your man! You can't tell me that your hung up on that old ex of yours, are you?" asked Yuka.

"Huh? What ex?"

"You know Mr. Aggressive-I-don't-care-about-your-feelings-dangerous-possesive-psycho ex."

"What! Inuyasha was never my boyfriend. I've never had a boyfriend!"

"Is that so? Well then, that only leaves one option left; you must have another man."

"Wha-! I d-do not!" screamed a bright tomato red Kagome.

"Aha! So there is another man involved!" cried Eri.

"That's why you're acting so blasé about the whole Hojo-left-me-for-an-eleventh-grader situation," said Yuka knowingly.

"He isn't even my boyfriend!" Kagome shouted.

"Calm down Kagome. Instead of blowing a gasket, why don't you tell us who this new man of yours really is," said Ayumi, the other two nodding their heads vigorously in agreement and looking expectantly at her.

"There is no new man!" she cried.

"What! Of course there is!" the three of them shouted in perfect unison.

'How do they do that?' she asked herself. "Well there isn't so there!" Kagome said as if that was the end of this discussion. Unfortunately for her though, her friends didn't seem to be thinking the same thing.

"Yes there is!"

"No there isn't!"

"Yes there is!"

"No there isn't!"

"Yes there is!"

"No there isn't!"

"Yes there is!"

"What kind of behavior is this for ladies such as yourselves to have?" asked a cool voice from behind them.

"Oh we're sorry! We didn't mean to cause such a scene," apologized Kagome.

"That's quite alright Miss Higurashi, now if you and your friends would-" she started to say, but her voice was shrouded by the shrieks of Yuka, Eri, Ayumi all combined.

'How'd she know my name? Wait could she be…Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's sister?' Kagome thought to herself.

"OH MY GOD!" they shrieked.

"Aren't you 'The General' a.k.a. 'Black Rose' the infamous super model?" asked Yuka her eyes as big as saucers.

"Hm? Oh yes, yes I am," she answered.

"OH MY GOD!" they shrieked if possible, louder than before.

"Stop shrieking please, I have rather sensitive hearing," she said.

"Sorry," they said again in unison.

"Just go to the classroom ladies," she said.

"Yes ma'am!" they said saluting her and going to their respective classrooms, leaving Kagome with Mya.

"Miss Higurashi, if you would please step into my office for a bit," said Mya.

"Um…yeah, I mean yes of course," answered Kagome. She then followed Mya across the hall to a door she had never seen before. 'Odd…I don't remember seeing this door here last semester…hmmm…' She followed her into the room beyond the door and found it to be rather nice study/office-looking room. It had a marble floor and wall, with dark red wood furniture; it also had some very beautiful art work, and of course was a computer and a ton of books.

"That's because neither the door nor this room existed before this new semester because I created it Miss Higurashi," said Mya answering Kagome's inner mystery.

"Oh. Does that mean that you are Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's sister?" asked Kagome.

"Yes I am," she answered giving Kagome a small smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you Miss…?"

"Takahashi, but you can call me Mya when it's just us."

"Okay, but only if you call me Kagome."

"Very well."

"So um…why are you at my college?"

"I'm going to be the new Feudal History teacher."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"You're gonna be my new teacher for the rest of the semester?"

"Seems that way."

"Is that why you wanted me to come back to my time?"

"Yes. That and because I want to help train you," she said looking at Kagome.

"Huh? Train me? Do you know how to use miko powers?" she asked wide eyed.

"Yes, I do. It's necessary to know how to use every kind of power in my line of work," said Mya as if her knowing how to use every power imaginable was nothing. Kagome just stood there gawking at her as if she had grown another head. Realizing what she was doing she abruptly looked away and blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that," she apologized.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," she said just before the bell rang. "Well, I guess we should head into the classroom."

"Huh? What? Oh yeah, I guess we should," she replied.

"Come here after school so that I can take you to Genkai's place, 'kay," said Mya.

"Genkai's place?" asked Kagome looking questioningly at Mya.

"That is where I'm going to be training you, along with Yuske and the rest."

"Yuske? Do you mean Yuske Urameshi?"

"Yes, why?"

"He's my cousin, and I really don't want him to know that I'm a miko just yet," she answered looking at Mya worriedly.

"Oh, why's that?"

"Because…I just don't want him to worry about me is all."

"Very well, then you will be under disguise," Mya said," But we should really get into the classroom for now."

"Thank you."

Nod. "Shall we?" Mya asked motioning towards the door.

"Mmhm," with that she passed Mya and went through the door and into the classroom and took her usual seat at the back of the classroom neat to the window; the bell rung just as she did.

"Good morning class my name is Miss Takahashi and I will be your knew Feudal History for the rest of the semester. Now if you would turn your attention to the board…"

The rest of the day was all a blur to Kagome. She was too anxious to really concentrate on her work. Finally the bell that signaled the end of the school day rang and she headed to her Feudal History class where she was told to go and meet Mya. She got there as Mya was locking the door to the classroom.

"Um…Mya?"

"Hm?" Mya looked up at her from where she was bending over to lock the door, "Oh Kagome it's you. Well let's go," she said straitening up and smiling at her.

"Okay." Kagome followed her to the teachers' parking lot, where they stopped in front of a very nice silver motorcycle that looked all futuristic-like, "Wow! Is that your bike?" she asked amazed.

"Yup! It's my baby," Mya replied smiling and patting the bike affectionately, "Well hop on."

"Wait a sec. I don't see any wheels, where are they?" she asked looking under the bike half expecting them to appear any second.

"The wheels? Oh they don't come out until I turn on the bike," she answered.

"Cool."

"Here, put this on," she said handing Kagome a bike helmet that covered all of her face and the flip on shades, while putting on her own helmet and climbing onto the bike. After Kagome had put on the helmet she was about to climb on when she realized that she was wearing a skirt as was Mya.

"Do you think that it's okay if we're on the bike while wearing skirts?" she asked.

"Yup, just get on will ya, so that I can turn it on?"

"Okay." When she was comfortably settled on the bike Mya turned the bike on, and it roared into life. Then all of a sudden both women where getting armored up all of a sudden, "Hey what is this?"

"Don't panic it's just the suits that appear on you once your on the bike when it's on, so that no matter what you're wearing you can always ride," she answered looking back at Kagome.

"Oh, cool."

"Yes, well you'd better hold onto me now 'cuz we're off," and as soon as she was sure Kagome had a tight enough hold on her, she speed of into the streets heading to Genkai's. At the speed they were going they were but a blur that people saw speed on by, they would arrive at Genkai's in no time at all.

--------------------------------------------THE END---------------------------------------------------

A.N. Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it, oh and thank kiharu-kurama for this chapter. She kept me goin', And ppl!You still gotta tell me what other pairings there should be.

Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9: And so they Meet

Hey! It's me again. I'm sooo sorry for not updating in like forever, but they sure have been piling a bunch a work and tests and quizzes and crap, soo yeah. N' wayz…here's the new chappy.

Chapter 9: Introductions, introductions

----------------------------------------------Genkai's--------------------------------------------------

"Why the hell are we here so early again?" asked Yuske, slightly irritated.

"Yuske! Don't be so rude, we're here because school let out early and besides…we really had nothing better to do today," replied Keiko angrily.

"What are you talking about? I could be at the arcade or out kicking butt," he whined.

"Yuske! You shouldn't be fighting! Besides it's better to better to be early than late," she huffed.

"Two hours early!" he questioned stopping and turning to face her.

"Don't you shout at me Yuske Urameshi!" she shouted, hands on hips and glaring at him. 'How dare he yell at me like that! That jerk!'

"Heh! Whatever," he replied looking away from her and continuing to go up the stairs.

"Hey! How dare you turn your back on me! I'm not finished with talking to you yet Yuske," she said glaring at him. He stops.

"But I am," he said not even looking back at her; he then continued walking up the stairs. She stood there stunned by the harshness of his words.

'How could he have said something so cruel to me? I thought he loved me?' she thought silently crying. 'I guess I should go home…I wanted to see Mya again, but…I don't want her to see me like this. She'll understand,' with that thought in mind she made her way home.

-------------------------------------WITH MYA AND KAGOME----------------------------------------

'Oh kami! I felt like I was going to fall of the bike…she drives so fast!'

'Don't worry you won't fall of…'

'Gee that's a relief. But this is rather fun, even if I've got like a million butterflies in my stomach right now…'

'We're almost there, so hang on a little longer 'k?'

'Alright' then a few seconds later they stopped in front of some temple steps. 'Is this where we will be training?'

'Yes…you can get off now if you want'

'Huh?' she looked up only to find that Mya was not on the bike anymore, but standing beside her. "Oh, yeah. Guess I should…" once she got off of the bike, the special suit that had been on her while riding the bike disappeared, and she stood in her some different clothes than from the ones she was wearing earlier. "Hey where'd these clothes come from?"

"Well you didn't expect to train in that skirt you were wearing, now were you?" she asked her.

"Um…I guess not…" she replied sheepishly.

"Right then why don't you go on ahead? I have something I have to take care of…" she said looking at Kagome.

"Ah! You mean I have to go up there alone?" she questioned looking up at the temple.

"Precisely. All you have to do is tell a woman by the name of Genkai that I sent you here," she answered touching the bike, causing it to disappear.

"Oh…alright, but wait, what about my disguise?" she asked remembering that Yuske was going to be there.

"You have it on already silly, didn't you notice?" she asked looking at her, eyebrow raised.

"Huh? No, I didn't," she replied confused.

"Here take a look," she said taking out something from her pocket and handing it to her. She took it and almost dropped it when she saw her reflection in the mirror.

"Oh my God! That's me?" she asked in amazement, turning her face so that she could see all of herself. She had silvery blue hair, perfect ivory skin, pink-peach colored lips, and the some of the most captivatingly (**BueFlame**: Yes that's an actual word) beautiful eyes you've ever seen; her eyes now had a tint of silver, gold, blue, and violet.

"Yes. I should really get going so…" she said.

"Oh right, when'll you be back?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in a few minutes," she answered smiling at her reassuringly.

"Alright then, see you later," she said smiling at Mya.

"See you later," she said and then she vanished, leaving a black rose in her place.

"Oh! A black rose? How strange…" she said picking up the rose, careful to not prick her finger with one of the thorns.

-----------------------------------------IN KEIKO'S ROOM--------------------------------------------

Keiko lay in her bed crying silently, hugging her pillow tightly. 'I can't believe he actually said that to me…that jerk!' she unconsciously tightened her grip on her pillow.

"You're pillow isn't going to be of very much use if you keep doing that," Mya said in a cool voice.

"Huh?" came Keiko's reply; she looks up and looks at her with a tear stained face. "Oh Mya…" came her weary reply. Mya made her way over to her small form, which had ceased crying.

"What's wrong Keiko?" Mya asked.

"Oh Mya I wish you didn't have to see me like this," she replied, trying to clean her face up a bit.

"It hurts me to do so," she said looking at her sadly.

"Oh Mya…" she repeated raising herself to a sitting position.

"What's wrong?"

"Yuske…"

"What about Yuske?"

"He-"

"Yes…?"

"He-we…"

"Uh-huh?"

"We-we had an argument…"

"About?"

"Nothing…"

"Keiko…"

"Oh alright…it's just…something stupid…"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"So stupid it made you cry?"

"Ah, well he did hurt my feelings…"

"Would you mind if I saw that part of your memory?"

"Um…No, I guess not"

"Very well then, come closer," said Mya, so she did. Then Mya extended her arm out to her forehead and saw the fight that she had had earlier in the evening with Yuske. 'That bastard will pay for what he has done.' "Come Keiko; let's go to Genkai's temple."

"But-"

"I want you to meet some friends of mine…please"

"Oh alright"

"Good, but don't you want to get fixed up first?"

"Yes, I guess I should do that…hahaha," she answered getting off of her bed and fixing her face up with some makeup.

"You finished?"

"Yes"

"Have you ever teleported before?"

"No"

"Hm…we're going to be teleporting there so hold on tight, okay?"

"Okay," she replied holding onto Mya tightly, but not so that it would hurt her…too much; and so with that both of them vanished, leaving a black rose where they stood.

----------------------------------------AT GENKAI'S TEMPLE-----------------------------------------

'Oh I hope Mya gets here soon…I'm tired of waiting for her here with Yuske and Genkai…' thought Kagome.

'Don't worry Kagome I'm here now, and I've got someone I want you to meet'

'Oh, Mya…you're back, someone you want me to meet? A friend of yours?'

'Yes'

'Alright then, are you outside?'

'Yes'

'I'll be right there'

"I'm gonna go get some fresh air. I'll be right back," she said.

"Alright," replied Genkai. So she then went outside to the front of the temple grounds near the stairs to where Mya and Keiko were.

"Mya!" she shouted. Mya turns to face her.

"How are things here?"

"Um…" she said looking at Keiko.

"It's alright, she can keep a secret," she said answering the question in Kagome's mind.

"Well I told her what you told me to tell her and that my name was Kyra…so call me that when were in public," she said. "My real name is Kagome by the way," she said looking at Keiko.

"Um…hello, my name is Keiko. Pleased to meet you Kagome-san," she said.

"Please, call me Kagome-chan, Keiko-san," she replied quickly.

"Only if you call me Keiko-chan," she said smiling at her.

"Deal," she agreed extending her hand to Keiko; and shook hands.

"Well now that you're all finished with your introductions; we should get inside. I need to talk to Genkai, and the others should be arriving soon," said Mya looking from one to the other, then finally at the temple.

"Others?" they questioned in unison.

"Yes, the rest of the Rekai tentei are coming as well as some of my friends," she answered.

"Oh," was all they could say.

"Well, let's get inside," she said walking toward the temple.

"Yes"

"Alright"

--------------------------------------------THE END---------------------------------------------------

A.N. Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it, oh and I've changed my mind about two of the pairings. So Inuyashais free, so if you want your character to be with one of them…tell me in a review.

Ja ne!


	10. Ch10:More intros, Fighting, and Threats

Hey! It's me again. I'm sooo sorry for not updating in like forever, but they sure have been piling a bunch a work and tests and quizzes and crap, soo yeah. N' wayz…here's the new chappy.

Chapter 10: More intros, Fighting, and Threats

---------------------------------------------LAST TIME------------------------------------------------

"Well, let's get inside," she said walking toward the temple.

"Yes"

"Alright"

----------------------------------------------NOW------------------------------------------------------

As the girls made their way to Genkai's house Hieh and Kurama showed up. The girls stopped where they were because they had landed right in front of them.

"You're here early," Mya said.

"You guys scared me!" cried Keiko.

"Are these the guys you were talking about Mya?" asked Kagome not at all startled by their sudden appearance.

"Yes," she answered looking at Kagome, "The human with the fox spirit in him is named Suichi Minamino or Youko Kurama, and the small fire/ice apparition next to him is Hieh Jaganashi," she explained to the miko.

"Oh I see…well, my name is Kyra Azakura," said Kagome bowing respectfully to the men in front of her.

"We're sorry for startling you Keiko-san. Nice to meet you Miss Azakura, my name is as Mya-san said before, is Suichi Minamono, but you can call me Kurama when it's just our group around," said the gorgeous red headed male bowing back to her. (**BueFlame:** Can you tell I like him?)

"Oh that's alright," said Keiko.

"Nice to meet you too. I'll do that," Kagome replied.

"We should head inside now I think, we've dawdled enough out her," said Mya heading toward Genkai's house.

"Yes she's right," Kurama added quickly heading after her and everyone else following suit.

----------------------------------------------INSIDE---------------------------------------------------

"Genkai, how are you doing? It's been a while since we last saw each other," said the inuyaoukai goddess.

"I thought you'd never make it, master," said Genkai getting up and offering a seat to Mya.

"Yes well, I got caught up…"she replied sitting down in the chair Genkai had offered her.

"Genkai why did you call Mya 'master'?" asked a curious Kagome.

"Because she is my master," she answered.

"Master?" Kagome asked still confused.

"Yes, master. I was Genkai's master and…I helped her train her body, mind, and spirit," answered Mya.

"That's right," Genkai affirmed.

"Oh, so now you're gonna be my master?" asked Kagome.

"Yes," said Mya.

"Is that why you asked if you could come to my temple with some of your friends and the Rekai tentei?" asked Genkai.

"Yes. Speaking of the Rekai tentei…where is the dimwitted fool?" Mya asked icily. 'That dimwit's ass is mine!'

"Kuwabara you mean?" Genkai asked looking at her strangely.

"The other dimwitted fool," Mya said.

"Ah…you mean Yuske. He's in his room, he seemed a bit down and when I asked him why he was acting all gloom-and-doom he replied by saying it was none of my business and proceeded to lock his ass up in his room. That drama queen," said Genkai rolling her eyes, "Why? What do you want with him?" she asked curiously looking at her master.

Mya responded by asking a question of her own, "Where is his room?"

"Why do you want to know Mya-ne-san?" asked Keiko curiously, looking T Mya and wondering what she was up to.

"I have warning to issue out is all," she responded looking toward the hallway that lead to the rooms.

"Mya…" started Keiko; getting closer to the inu-youkai goddess to try and calm her down so that she wouldn't rip Yuske apart when she saw him. "You really don't have to do that, besides it was just a little fight, it was nothing. I'm sure Yuske will apologize, and besides I shouldn't have yelled at him like that either…" she sighed looking at the ground.

"Fine. But, if he doesn't apologize I will **_personally_** send him to hell," she said crossing her arms and looking away angrily.

"Mm, domo arigato Mya-ne-chan," Keiko said smiling brilliantly at her friend.

"Hmph."

"So, um Mya…what are we going to do now? How will we train? More importantly when will we train?" asked Kagome trying to change the subject.

"My friends will be arriving soon, so we will wait for them. And as for the training, I will come up with the training schedule; and perhaps we will have a tournament," she answered taking a seat and filing her nails.

"Oh, okay," was Kagome's response.

"Ano…Mya will I be training as well?" asked Keiko. 'I really want to learn to defend myself…Yuske and the others have always had to save me when I got into trouble'

"I will teach you how to defend yourself, if that is what you want," she said not looking up at Keiko.

"Eh! Oh well…yes that, I-I'd like that," she replied nervously.

"Don't worry, you'll be taught by the best," she said looking up at her with a smiling face and giving her a wink.

"Thank you!" she screamed launching herself at the inu-youkai goddess.

"Ah!" she cried a bit surprised holding the small frame of her friend in her arms. "You know Keiko…you don't weigh a thing," she commented, smirking at her friend that had taken to sitting on her lap; and as so to prove so she got up carrying Keiko bridal style outside.

"Eek!"

"Heh, heh, heh," she laughed mischievously before she twirled her around starting of slow and then going faster and faster.

"Yeek!" screamed Keiko, "Nooo-hoo-hoo-hoooo! Mya please stop! Help, somebody save me!"

Then suddenly out of nowhere there's a flash and Keiko is no longer in Mya's arms. "Come now Mya, you should know better than to torture your poor friends like that," said a mysterious cloaked figure.

"Hmph! So…you finally showed up Kiharu, about time," she chided.

"Hmph! Whatever," she replies leaping down from the wall she had been on and setting Keiko down.

"So, what's with the cloak?" Mya asked arching one of her eyebrows.

"Because," the onna replied.

"Because?"

"Yes…"

"Because what?"

"Just…"

"Just?"

"Hmm"

"Just what!"

"Just because…"

"Just because of what exactly?"

"I felt like it."

"Why didn't you just say that in the very beginning!"

"Because…"

"Garrrghhh! Enough already!"

"Enough what?"

"This!"

"This what?"

"What your doing!"

"What am I doing?"

"Cut it out will you! You're doing this on purpose aren't you, damn it!"

"Hmm…"

"Why you…" she started to say before she launched at the other woman. The other woman just barely dodged the oncoming attack with a backhand summersault, landing on the wall that she had been on just a second ago. In doing so her cloak fell off of her and onto the floor so that they could now see her. She had black hair with white tips, black eyes with some red in them, she was wearing a tight black low cut shirt that stops 2 inches below her breasts, a black skirt that goes down to a little above her ankles with a slit on each side that goes up about one and a half feet, she also has a dagger on the outside of each of her upper legs, one inch black high heels, wearing red eye shadow, and finally she had two swords crossed on her back.

"Calm down will you…honestly," she said rolling her eyes.

"Your getting slow Kiharu, have you not been practicing? Or have you just been lying on your lazy ass all this time?" asked Mya, smirking triumphantly.

"Ugh…why you-you…"she seethed.

"Yes..? What were you going to say?" Mya asked smirking even more.

"Bitch! You were just making fun of me! I won't let you do that even if you are my friend!" she screamed taking both of her swords out and launching herself at Mya. Mya, expecting the attack easily dodged it and materialized a sword for herself. Kiharu seeing that she hadn't hit her target quickly attacked again, she swung both of her swords at her opponent, but Mya just kept blocking them easily.

"My, my, Kiharu you really haven't been keeping up with your training have you? You're slower than ever," Mya said fueling the fire that was burning inside of Kiharu.

"Damn you!" she cried forcing some of her demonic energy into her swords. She then commenced sword fighting with Mya while sending demonic energy blasts at her.

"Hahaha, come now you've got to do better than this," Mya chided.

"Grrr," she growled, retreating from Mya and preparing to launch one of her more powerful attacks. But just as she was about to, two other girls showed up and put themselves in between Mya and Kiharu. One was 5'5" eighteen year old and had sapphire blue eyes, long navy blue hair with an amber colored streak in it, wearing a short light pink colored dress with spaghetti straps over navy blue jeans with a silver belt around the waist, and knee high leather boots, holding a silver staff that looked like it was holding a sapphire at the very top of it. The other was 5'3" and had red-orange kind of blond hair that looks like fire with deep green eyes, and was wearing black cargo pants, halter top, and combat boots, that looked to be about sixteen, and had no visible weapons.

"Kiharu please come down, you know Mya was just testing your strength," said the sapphire blue eyed one trying to calm Kiharu down.

"Yes that's right. And Mya, you should know better that to make Kiharu angry to test her," reprimanded the other ne.

"You're wrong Amber she was just making fun of me; that bitch! Now move out of my way you two!" she retorted.

"You know Emiko is right, I was just trying to test your strength. Getting you angry seemed the fastest way to get you to show me your true power, but alas, I was thwarted. Sorry," she sighed.

"See I told you," said Amber.

"Hmph!" Kiharu replied finally calming down.

"Ahem," interrupted Kagome, "Mya would you like to introduce us to your friends, or...?"

"Hm…oh yes," she said starting over to where her friends were at, "This here in all black is Emiko Desdemonu and then this here in pink is Amber and finally this here temperamental demon that was just attacking me, is my good friend Kiharu."

"Oh," said Kagome.

"Um how 'bout you introduce us to your friends Mya?" said Amber.

"Right, starting from the left: that's, Genkai, Botan, Keiko, Yukina, Kyra (Kagome), Hieh, Kurama, and Yuske. So you finally showed up did you detective?" she said, the last part icily.

"Yeah, and?" he replied.

"Grrr, you respect you higher-ups detective, or you might just find yourself back in Rekai **_permanently_**," she growled menacingly her eyes becoming tinted with red.

"Mya, please…calm down," begged Keiko.

Mya turned to face her for a second before saying, "You're lucky you have Keiko protecting your sorry ass, because otherwise…"

Yuske looked at Keiko and said, "I need to talk to you."

"Okay," she responded, before they headed to a more 'private' place.

"Oh and Yuske…if you ever hurt Keiko again, your life is forfeited to me," Mya said before they left. "But on a happier note we will start training tomorrow, how does that sound?" she added smiling.

'_Mya we still need to talk…' _

'I know that Youko'

'_When ?'_

'Tonight…at midnight'

'_Where?'_

'At the lake in the forest'

'_Right. Till tonight then..'_

--------------------------------------------THE END---------------------------------------------------

A.N. Finally! I updated. Man I had a major case of writers block, but now that that and testing is over I can update sooner…hopefully. That's so sad, no one wants poor Inu. Oh well. Oh I need to say that Kiharu belongs to KiharuKurama, Emiko to hackneyqueenextreme, and Amber to nightangel15 some of my faithful reviewers. Thanx much to all of my reviewers! I luvs ya!

Ja ne!


	11. Chapter 11: Talking About the Past

Hey! It's me again. I'm sooo sorry for not updating in like forever, but they sure have been piling a bunch a work and tests and quizzes and crap, soo yeah. N' wayz…here's the new chappy. I'll probably update sooner now that schools out. I've had this chapter done for like a week, but my internet wasn't working so yeah…it took a while.

Chapter 11: Talking About the Past

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Mya!" cried an unknown female voice.

Mya turned around to face the figure. "So you've finally decided to come have you, Hikari?" she said smirking.

"Hehehe…yeah sorry 'bout that I kinda got side tracked…you see there was this girl trapped-" she started to say.

"Yeah, yeah, save the good Samaritan act for some one who doesn't already know," Mya sighed, "Just get your but over here."

"Fine," she replied jumping down from the tree she had been on.

"So…what the hell is up with all the cloaks people! Aren't you hot!" she shouted.

Sigh. "Geez, you're so short tempered…but if the cloak bothers you that much then I'll take it off," she said taking off her cloak. You could now see that she had ice blue eyes, navy blue hair, with silver ears and tail, she looked to be about 17, and was 5'5".

'Holy shit!'

'What is it Youko?'

'That-that's'

'That's what?'

'That's my sister'

'What?'

'That's my sister!'

'You said that already. I meant why did you never tell me you had a sister?'

'You never asked?'

'Youko be serious for once…'

'Hmph'

'Well?'

'Well what?'

'What about your sister?'

'I haven't seen her in a long time'

'How long exactly?'

'Um…about two-three hundred years?'

'What! You haven't seen here in how long?'

'I told you already'

'Why?'

'Because we no longer needed to be with each other, so we decided to go our separate ways'

'I see. And you hadn't seen her since?'

'No not until now'

'Oh. So what now? What will you do now?'

'Um, not sure how to tell her that I died and came to share this body with you'

'Well, I guess that would be a hard thing to tell a family member'

'Yes'

'Still, are you going to tell her?'

'I'm going to have to, sooner or later'

'Indeed'

'Hopefully later'

'-sigh- I guess that's all we can do for now'

'Yup'

'About Mya…'

'Huh? What? What about her?'

'Well, it's just that…'

'Spit it out already red'

'What about me?'

'What?'

'What about me?'

'I heard you the first time. I meant, what do you mean by that?'

'What about me? My feelings, you know…me?'

'Oh'

'Well, you know that as long as we share this body that's going to be a problem'

'I don't think it will be'

'What? Why not?'

'Because you will learn to love her as I do'

'And how do you know that?'

'Because I'm a part of you. I know what you feel, think, and what you like to be like. Besides, it's kinda hard to not fall in love with her…she's beautiful, and that's not just superficially, but on the inside too.'

'Perhaps…from what I've seen it seems she's indeed an interesting person'

'See, what'd I tell you? You're starting to like her already'

'Perhaps you're right for once'

'Hey!'

'-chuckle- You're just never serious'

'Whatever'

'It's the truth'

'No it's not'

'Oh really? What other than Mya are you serious about?'

'-snore-'

'Youko?'

'-snore-'

'-sigh- I guess he fell asleep…that fox, I swear'

"Suichi, Suichi, are you in there? Hello-ooo, anyone in there? Earth to Suichi, earth to Suichi, hello-ooo," said Mya waving her hand in front of Kurama's face.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked suddenly grabbing the hand that had been waving in front of his face hand.

"I told everyone to go inside, but you were spacing out so I guess you didn't hear me…" she replied not taking her hand back…yet.

"Oh," was his replied.

"We should head inside as well," she said.

"Mmhm," he replied entranced by her beauty.

"Come on," she said tugging at his hand and leading him to the main building.

"Well now that we're all finally here, why don't we each head into our respective rooms," she said letting go of Kurama's hand. Everyone agreed and headed to their rooms, that is except for Mya and Kurama. "I'll see you later tonight then," she said before leaving him.

-----------------------------------------LATER THAT NIGHT------------------------------------------

Youko/Kurama's P.O.V.

'It's a quarter to midnight, I think we should get going'

'_Yes'_

'The lake, right?'

'_Yes'_

'Where exactly is it?'

'_In the forest beside the temple'_

'How come I never knew of it?'

'_I don't know. Why are you asking me?'_

'Because I thought you would know'

'_Well I don't'_

'I know that now'

'_Can I take over now?'_

'Yes, go ahead'

'Alright, here we go' with that last thought Kurama transformed into Youko, and headed toward the lake. He sped through the forest until he was close enough to the opposite side of where the waterfall was. And then he saw her; sitting on a small ledge, she was in her demon form, her silver hair blowing in the slight breeze, looking up at the stars while her dainty feet dangled of the ledge and touched the lakes water. She looked stunning against the waterfall, the water droplets on her sparkling in the moonlight made her look even more beautiful; it looked as if she were glowing. 'So beautiful…' they thought.

"Will you quit staring and come over here Youko?" she said, tilting her head so that she could see him.

"Ah- Sure," he replied blushing at the fact that he had been caught staring.

"Do you know what today is?" she asked.

"Monday?" he answered, puzzled over why she was asking.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"A minute 'til midnight…wait, now it's midnight. Why?" he answered, looking at his watch and then back at her.

"Today is our anniversary," she said looking at him.

"What? Today is our…?"

"Yes, our anniversary."

"I can't believe it."

"The day we…"

"Officially became a couple."

"You still remember."

"Yes I remember now."

"Is that why you wanted to see me now?"

"Mmhm."

"Look Mya I-"

"I know."

"You do?"

"It was a set up."

"It was?"

"The onna was a pawn being manipulated by a terrible god, known as Tyran."

"But why?"

"He wanted me, but couldn't have me. So he decided he would let no one else have me."

"He what!"

"Calm down Youko."

"But then you must know that I loved you and still love you, and that I will always love you?" he said, cupping her face tenderly.

"…"

"Mya?"

"You don't…"

----------------------------------------------END CHAPTER-------------------------------------------

A.N. I finally updated! Woohoo! Aren't you happy? I changed my mind about some pairings so yeah. What will happen next? Does Mya not love him anymore? Is she still holding a grudge against him for betraying her? Tune in next time. It's just that school really takes up a lot of my time. School's out! Yeah! I think I'm gonna quit on my other story…no one seems interested in my other story, guess a FMA ficcy isn't as interesting as IYxxYHS ficcy…oh well.


End file.
